Armisticio
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: La tormenta necesitaba a la lluvia para surgir. La primera era violenta y la otra, serena. Aún así, se sincronizan mutuamente para existir. [NO yaoi]


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _Ay, ¡qué emoción! Es mi primer reto en el foro de "La Mansión Vongola", me encuentro muy feliz~ Había podido participar en anteriores, pero no pude. Quizás participar en este era mi destino (¿) Además, gracias a este reto, puedo escribir de mis dos personajes favoritos: ¡Yamamoto y Gokudera!_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro "La Mansión Vongola"._

 _ **Summary:**_ _La tormenta necesitaba a la lluvia para surgir. La primera era violenta y la otra, serena. Aún así, se sincronizan mutuamente para existir._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su_ _creadora,_ _ **Akira Amano.**_

* * *

 _ **Armisticio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gokudera era una tormenta violenta, Yamamoto era la lluvia serena. Ambos, con personalidades e ideales totalmente distintos. Cuando luchaban juntos, el contexto se volvía complicado. La terquedad del poseedor de la tormenta, impedía el ritmo veloz de la lluvia. Produciendo que el resultado fuera catastrófico. En lugar de unirse para alcanzar la victoria, siempre terminaban llegando al fracaso. Un gran ejemplo de este resultado, era su batalla en el futuro contra Gamma. Suceso que, para Hayato, el friki del béisbol fue el único culpable.

Y su desagrado hacia él, se acentuó más.

El orgullo del joven de cabellera plateada, era increíblemente sólida y nunca flaqueaba. Con dificultad, aceptaba sus errores cometidos. Razón por la que siempre discutía con Haru, ésta siempre se lo decía sin vacilación.

Todo lo contrario a Takeshi, como espadachín, la paciencia era esencial para mejorar todas y cada una de sus técnicas y habilidades del Shigure Soen Ryu. Yamamoto, siempre admitía sus fallos, con una amplia y cálida sonrisa decorando su rostro. Aspecto que, también le llegaba a exasperar a Squalo. El mundo podría caerse en pedacitos, y el guardián de la lluvia, se limitaría a sonreír.

Hayato valoraba la sonrisa del beisbolista, como falsa e irritante. Mas no podría negar que, en situaciones críticas, era realmente confortable y contagiaba tranquilidad. No obstante, ni ebrio lo expresaría en palabras.

Siempre cuando intentaban juntarse para luchar, terminaban ejerciendo una mezcla heterogénea. Inclusive unidos, se separaban de forma inevitable. Algo que ya era normal.

No por nada, el ranking de Futa había afirmado que Takeshi y Hayato, eran los miembros más incompatibles de toda Vongola.

Y no se equivocaba.

La ira y la serenidad, eran atributos que no se mezclaría jamás.

Sin embargo, cuando Vongola se encontraba en peligro; y debían proteger a sus seres amados del peligro. La tormenta y la lluvia luchaban a su manera, creando una impenetrable defensa para no permitir a los enemigos atacar. Ambos poseían la misma determinación y voluntad de sacrificar su vida si era necesario. Pues su familia, era lo más importante para cada uno. En clase de circunstancias, los dos firmaban un _armisticio_ , que les permitía olvidar sus desagrados y estar, momentáneamente, en paz.

Ese era uno de los leves rasgos en los que Gokudera y Yamamoto, podrían ser similares, mas nunca iguales.

A decir verdad, por más fuerte y alegre luzca que el guardián de la lluvia, por más sonrisas que muestre al mundo, eso no significa que no pudiera llorar. Su corazón también puede sufrir, al igual que el de Gokudera. Y aunque, es verdad que poseen más diferencias que similitudes, la lluvia y la tormenta son tolerantes ante el comportamiento ajeno del otro.

Los poderes de Hayato desintegran y los de Takeshi relajan, pero no lo subestimes, élpuede ser más explosivo que el chico de cabellos plateados, si se lo propone.

Después de todo, la tormenta necesitaba a la lluvia para surgir.

.

* * *

 _Bueno, resulto un drabble. Sinceramente, tenía planeado que fuera más largo. Pero la inspiración no fue suficiente ni el tiempo. Meh, ya habrá otra ocasión nwn/_

 _¡Suerte a todos en el reto!_


End file.
